Fluffy Pancakes
by Orz QUEEN OF RANDOMNESS Orz
Summary: All the fluffiness and cuteness you can handle. Author is not responsible for any resulting toothaches. Read with caution.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me

* * *

"Haru-chan, fish again?" Makoto asked him gently when he saw Haru standing in the kitchen, frying fish, wearing just his swim suit and  
apron. Haru grumbled incoherently in response. Makoto smiled and shook his head. The kid never changes. "Pancakes are really yummy  
too, you know!" Haru looked up from the frying pan, and after a few moments, resumed cooking. 'Well, it was worth a shot', Makoto  
thought, lying back down on the floor to wait for Haru to finish breakfast and go to school.

* * *

Makoto wandered over to the pool after school to find a younger boy swimming. He watched the boy swim to the other end and emerge  
from the water with a gasp.  
The tall brunette waved from afar. "Hey, Nagisa," Makoto shouted to the younger boy, "Have you seen Haru-chan?"  
The younger boy shook his head, resembling a wet dog shaking off water, "I thought he was with you. Don't you have class with him?"  
"Yeah, but after class, he just dashed out. I was wondering what was up. I thought he might have been rushing to the pool or something.  
Nevermind, then. I have to go buy groceries so I'll see you later," Makoto said.  
"Yeah! See you~" and with that, the blonde dived into the water again.

* * *

'Hmm, some broccoli, chicken, salt, eggs…wait, is that Haru-chan!?' Makoto stopped in his tracks and squinted when he spied the dark  
haired teenager standing in front of the eggs section. Haru seemed so deeply immersed in his own thoughts that he failed to notice Makoto  
inching closer and closer to him. Peering into his basket, Makoto finally spoke, "Hey, Haru-chan! What brings you here?"  
He blinked as Haru was jolted from his thoughts and jumped back, hugging the basket close to his chest as if to hide the contents. "N-n-n-  
nothing!" Haru said, suddenly finding the mushrooms absolutely fascinating, "I-I'm done here. I'll be going now!" Makoto stayed rooted in  
the same spot, puzzled as to why there was egg, flour, olive oil, and who knows what else in the basket. Didn't he always just get fish and  
toast? He scratched his head and continued on his way.

* * *

Makoto's eyes widened when he saw a view he never thought he'd ever see. Haru. Making pancakes. What. It simply did not compute. So  
that was what the groceries were for.  
Haru twitched. The pancake was going to kill him. Why can't it just flip over already!? Noticing his friend's agitation, Makoto decided to put  
away his surprise for the time being. He cautiously walked up, unsure of whether the person standing in front of the stove was really Haru  
or an imposter.  
"Uhm…..?" Makoto uttered quietly, seeing the vein throbbing at Haru's temple, "Do you….need help…..?"  
Haru's head whipped towards Makoto and glared. A whimper slipped out of Makoto's lips. "You like pancakes, right? Well teach me how to  
make it then," Haru said, eyes softening a bit. He shoved the spatula towards Makoto.  
Makoto did not respond. He just stared. And stared. There was no tissue in sight. Then…should he use his hands? No, they were dirty.  
"Well? What is it?" Haru growled impatiently. He didn't have time for this. They were going to be late! He just wanted to make pancakes so  
he could make his friend happy. After all, Makoto stuck with him through thick and thin. This was the first time Haru knew something that  
could help him return the favor. That was his justification, at least, for going through all this trouble and even risking being late to school!  
Makoto gulped. He could sense Haru's impatience. That left him no other choice. Makoto stepped closer to Haru. "Haru-chan." Haru's eyes  
widened at the sudden lack of personal space. "You have some pancake mix here." Makoto used his hand to gently cradle the back of Haru's  
head. Makoto leaned down and licked the mix from Haru's cheek. It was a bit too sweet. He'd have to teach Haru how to prepare the mix  
properly next time too. Suddenly the realization of what he just did hit him full on. Makoto retracted his hand quickly, causing the shorter  
boy to stumble a little. Both of their faces flushed bright red, all the way down to their necks. Before Makoto could stammer out an excuse  
or apology, the acrid stench of something burning hit their noses. "Shit! The pancake!"

* * *

After doing damage control, they were finally able to relax a bit. Makoto watched Haru prepare the mix the way he taught him. He thought  
back to the short episode that happened earlier and was unable to suppress the blush that rose to his cheeks. It had been strange. The  
second they made contact, an electrical shock shot down Makoto's spine. He wasn't sure exactly what that had been, but damn, Haru looks  
good in just a swimsuit and apron.

* * *

The damn teacher was still lecturing and there was still two hours to go before lunch break. Haru inwardly cursed as his stomach growled  
for the umpteenth time that morning. The pancakes they made that morning ended up getting burned again and they didn't have time to  
make another one. Oh well, Haru sighed. Practice makes perfect. He'll just have to keep making pancakes until they were good! At least, that  
was his justification for being deprived of his breakfast and being late. It was definitely not the way Makoto had kissed him and pushed  
him down on the floor. It was definitely not the teasing way Makoto tugged loose the apron's strings. It was definitely not the realization, as  
their eyes met and the full force of their feelings were unleashed, that they had always been connected by the water they shared. Their  
souls were bound to each other as every living creature is bound to the water within them. It was definitely just the pancakes. His stomach  
growled again.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
